Reflekta/Transcript
Vincent: Alright, everybody look at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti! Ms. Mendeleiev's class: Spaghetti! Marinette: I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! Alya: Right, 'cause uh– it's a class photo and you're in the same class as Adrien. (Marinette nods eagerly.) Marinette: Amazing isn't it? OH, MY GOSH! What if we're standing in the same row together? Alya: Hehe, oh girl just smile and don't forget to breathe! Juleka: At least you'll be in the photo. Rose: No Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here! Marinette: What's this about being jinxed? Juleka: (sighs) Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something goes very wrong. (FLASHBACK: Photo with Max covering over Juleka's face. Another photo with a pigeon blocking Juleka's face. Another photo with Juleka nearly not in the photo.) Rose: You're wrong Juleka, you'll see! Marinette: For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile! (Juleka smiles.) Vincent: Thank you kids, you've been wonderful. (Straightens everything for Marinette's class.) Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, kids! You kids take a seat in the front or the back please. I've got sixteen other classes to shoot. (Everyone sits down.) Chloé: Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths! Vincent: Well, next row! Hmmm...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please. (He points to Chloé, Nathaniel, Juleka and Alya.) Chloé: Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size! (Waves her hand over Adrien and her head.) Vincent: Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest. Chloé: How dare you, put me be behind the rest! Do you know who my father is? Vincent: Is he a photographer? Chloé: (Gasps) NO! He is- Vincent: Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies! Chloé: Grrrrrrr.... (Walks off.) Vincent: The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row. Adrien: It's no big deal Chloé! As long as we're all in the same photo, right? Vincent: Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot! (Juleka looks at her mirror in a distance.) Marinette: Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka. Vincent: Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy. Marinette: And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos! Vincent: No, this isn't right! Something's not working here! Chloé: Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot! Vincent: (to Ivan) You, move over there will you? Lets see... (After trying to find a good spot for Ivan.) Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, but do we have a problem? Vincent: (sighs) It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack! Chloé: My spot is unacceptable! (Chloé jumps down a row and pushes Juleka but Juleka pushes back.) Marinette: That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way! Caline: Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself! Chloé: Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth! Adrien: This isn't gym class, you know Chlo! Vincent: You, over here, you here, and you here. (Everyone changes spots.) There, perfect! Chloé: Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien! (Adrien sighs then Marinette sighs.) Mr. Damocles: Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph! Go ahead Vincent. Vincent: Say spaghetti! Everyone: Spaghetti! (Camera shows low battery.) Vincent: Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move! (Juleka gasps then looks sadly away.) Juleka: Can I go to the bathroom? Caline: Yes Juleka, but hurry! Mr. Damocles: Ms. Bustier! He said nobody is to move! Caline: It's an emergency sir! (Mr. Damocles growls angrily.) Chloé: (to Sabrina) Make sure she doesn't come back! (Sabrina nods and asks to go to the bathroom.) Sabrina: Ms. Bustier, I need to go too! Juleka goes inside the bathroom, followed by Sabrina, who blocks the handle with a wooden chair and giggles. Juleka gasps and the giggling. Tries to open the door but the chair was in the way. Vincent: We're back in business! (Sabrina gives Chloé a thumbs up and Chloé grins and jumps next to Adrien.) Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka! Adrien: How'd she get here? Chloé: Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot! Vincent: I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this! Marinette: (gasps) OH WAIT! Vincent: (He takes the picture) Thanks kids! Marinette: Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo! Principal Damocles: Why's that? Marinette: That's cause Juleka's not in it! Principal Damocles: Jule-who? Marinette: Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks! Everyone: Yeah! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the bathroom? Chloé: Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour? Mr. Damocles: Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now! Vincent: Ok, lunch break! Rose: She opens the girls bathroom and steps in Juleka? Juleka! Jule-kuh!? (She hears Juleka crying and gets rid of the chair and opens the door.) Poor sweet Juleka! Juleka: (Standing up and sniffling) I missed the photo. Didn't I? Rose: Yeah, another one of Chloé's mean tricks! Juleka: Should I expect it to be any different? Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos. Rose: Don't say that Juleka! It's not true! Juleka: Forget it. As long as Chloé's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it. Rose: No Juleka! Juleka: Really Rose, forget it! Forget me! (She runs away from the school to a park bench.) Hawk Moth: Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must feel that you don't even exist. Come here my little friend. Fly my vile akuma and give this transparent soul a voice and a vision! Rose: Oh, Juleka was really locked in the bathroom, she really must have the class photo jinx! Marinette: Of course I should've known Chloé was behind this! We have to break this curse! Rose: We could ask the photographer. Marinette: There's no point, he wouldn't want to! Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but to retake the photo. With Juleka! Rose: You're a genius Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear? Marinette: You find Juleka, I'll take care of the rest! Chloé: (Hiding with Sabrina around a corner) She's not ruining my perfect photo with Adrien! Think of something, fast! Hawk Moth: (Akuma flies into Juleka's bracelet.) Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth! From now on you will be the only one people see! No one will ever ignore you again! However, you must do me a favor. Return, when the time comes! Juleka: Yes Hawk Moth! (She turns into Reflekta.) Marinette: So, all the material stays in the Principal's office during lunch break! Tikki: I refuse to be a part of this! Marinette: There's no time! We have to break Juleka's class photo jinx before the photographer leaves the school! Okay. (She enter's the office.) Tikki: There must be another way Marinette! (Chloé filming Marinette with her phone and smirks. Meanwhile, Marinette goes through the photos. Chloé walks in with Sabrina. Marinette hides behind the desk. ) Tikki: I knew this wasn't a good idea! Reflekta: Hello! Principal Damocles: Who-who are you? Reflekta: Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! But from now on, everybody will notice me! Because everybody will look like me! Time to get a new look! (She transforms Principal Damocles) Soon there will be reflektas everywhere! (She continues to change people) No need to panic! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves here! Hahahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me! Including Chloé Bourgeois! Hawk Moth: Beautiful. Just Beautiful. It won't be long before Ladybug and ChatNoir show their face! Reflekta: Chloé Bourgeois? Have you seen Chloé Bourgeois? Adrien: (He sees the damage) Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: (He runs to a door) Blocked! Nino: Yo! Cat Noir is gonna save us! Cat Nior: (Gulps) Shh! (Reflekta spots him and attempts to shoot him with her ray, but misses) Okay, change of plan. (He keeps getting missed and grabs the hoop and ties Refleka in it, then runs to unlock the door Student: Help us Cat Noir! I don't know how longer I can stand being in this body! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He attempts to use it but gets hit by Reflekta's ray and transforms into Reflekta) Reflekta: Much better! I hate cats! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Huh? What? My miraculous! It's gone! Hawk Moth: His Miraculous! You should've taken it before you transformed him! Reflekta: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! Ugh! Where is Chloé Bourgeois! Chloé: I know you're in here Marinette! Come out, now! Marinette: Hide Tikki. (She jumps up) Chloé: Aha! Caught red-handed Marinette Dupain-Cheng! My principal would love this video of you snooping around in his office! Marinette: (She gasps and grabs the camera) Stop now or the class photo disappears! Which would be a shame considering how good you look in the photo! Right next to Adrien! Chloé: No! Marinette: Hand it over Chloé! (Chloé gives the phone to Marinette, who deletes the video. Sabrina grabs the camera and pulls out the memory cars and tosses it to Chloé.) Marinette: Give me that card! Chloé: Give me back my phone! Marinette: Give me the card or i'll keep your phone! Chloé: Ha! You can keep the phone! I'll just buy another one! Reflekta: Chloé, where are you!? Chloé: What was that!? (Marinette grabs the card and runs off.) Hey! Don't just stand there! Sabrina, go get her! (Marinette runs out the door and hides.) Where did that peabrain go? Reflekta: There you are at last! Chloé Bourgeious! Chloé: Who are you? Reflekta: Take a good look at me! Cause I am your future face! Chloé: Yuck! Gross! (She tries to escape but gets zapped by Reflekta's ray) What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit cost!? Reflekta: You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better looking like me! Marinette: (She runs into the library) Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) Reflekta: You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time! Ladybug: (She gasps) Juleka! (She jumps in front of Reflketa) Juleka, stop this now! Reflekta: I'm not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I'm the unmistakable Reflekta! Hawk Moth: Before you transform Ladybug take her miraculous from her! The earrings! Reflekta: I'm sure you'd love your new image Ladybug! Ladybug: Thanks but no thanks, I prefer the one I've got! Reflekta: Are you sure? Ask Cat Noir! I'm sure he loves his new look! (Reflekta tries to transform Ladybug but misses) Cat Noir: My powers might be gone but I can't just stand by and do nothing! (He runs but trips over his heels) Who invented these things? (To the other students) If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers? Reflekta: Soon, like everyone else you will look just like me! (Ladybug tries to hit her but Reflekta grabs her arm.) But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy! Cat Noir: Time to face off! (Other students who got transformed stand together against Reflekta.) Catch her! Ivan: Yeah, get her! Kim: Right on! (They run towards her but Reflekta uses them to escape) Reflekta: You're no match for me Ladybug! Cause I'll be over soon for you! Rose: Are you gonna help us Ladybug? Kim: We want our faces back! Ladybug: Don't worry, I'll figure it out! Cat Noir: Yeah, these shoes are killer on the feet! Ladybug: Cat Noir? Cat Noir: Excuse us, move out of the way. Ladybug: Cat Noir, is it - is it really you? Cat Noir: course it is! Can't you tell by my swagger! Am I still the cat's meow or what? Ladybug: I-uh... I don't know what to say! Cat Noir: How about a thank you for getting you out of that tight spot! Ladybug: (Laughs) Sorry Cat Noir but you - you just... you just don't look like yourself anymore! But uh... thank you! Cat Noir: Your welcome. And in case you've forgotten, we've got to de-akumatize Reflekta! Ladybug: We? You're powers are gone, what are you gonna do? Throw your shoes at her? (She laughs again) Cat Noir: Remind me who just saved you a minute ago? Ladybug: I have to find Reflekta fast! You've slowed me down! Cat Noir: Maybe, but you know, sometimes I do have ideas. Ladybug: Ok, sorry, yes? Cat Noir: I think taking down Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you face her too. Ladybug: You're right and that gives me an idea! (The go to the roof) Cat Noir: Where are we headed? Ladybug: To the TV station! Here goes, watch your nails! Cat Noir: You're jokes are so lame! Ladybug: You've just lost your body, Cat Noir. I think you've lost your sense of humor too! (On TV) People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll spot the real Reflekta and bring her down! Reflekta: Everyone must look like me! Even you Mr. Mayor! Ladybug: Remember, put on a disguise! Mayor: You are no match for Ladybug! Reflekta: Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret. ( Zaps him.) Mayor: Ladybug will save us! Reflekta: Ladybug won't be saving anybody! Hawk Moth: Don't let Ladybug get away this time! Or I'll remove your powers! Ladybug: I'm relying on you all! Cat Noir: And cut! (They high five)''Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated? '''Ladybug': This isn't my real plan. The real plan is, now that Reflekta knows that we're in the TV station, she'll come right here to get us! Cat Noir: And fall right into our claws! (He kisses Ladybug's hand) Ladybug: You mean, into your nails. Cat Noir: Still not funny. (Ladybug giggles) Cat Noir: The akuma''has'' to be in her bracelet! Ladybug: Checkmate, Reflekta! (She breaks the bracelet and nothing happens) Huh? Ugh! This isn't the real one! (Reflekta walks in, cackling) Mayor Bourgeois: Sorry, she promised that she'd changed me back if I tricked you. Ladybug: Mayor Bourgeois? Cat Noir: There! Look out! (He jumps in front of Ladybug and takes the ray) I've already been changed so I'm safe. Ladybug: Thanks Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Go ahead, use that charm of yours! (He winks) Ladybug: Lucky charm! A camera? Okay... (She plans her attack) Cat Noir! Turn off the lights! Quickly! (He shuts the lights and Ladybug beings taking many pictures of Reflekta) Over here Reflekta! (Ladybug distracts her, gets the bracelet, and destroys it. Meanwhile, Cat Noir turn the lights back on.) No more evildoing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (She traps the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly. (She lets the akuma go.) Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the camera in the air and everything is restored.) You were awesome Cat Noir! Cat Noir: And with those shoes on too! By the way, those things should be illegal! Juleka: She returns to normal Where, where am I? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Ladybug: Could you take this girl back to her school please Mayor Bourgeois? Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, of course Ladybug! Ladybug: Thank you! See you later Cat Noir! Bug out! Hawk Moth: You might've pulled it off today Ladybug. But everything is not as it appears to be! Watch out Ladybug! I'll destroy you when you least expect it. Marinette: You were right Tikki. Stealing this was a bad choice. Tikki: So you're not gonna erase the photo? Marinette: No, I've got another idea, that I think you'd approve of. Tikki: That's my girl! Marinette: She returns of the phone to Chloé before noticing Vincent's camera on the ground '' Here, you can have this back. Oh hey! You dropped this! '''Vincent': Ah, gratsi! Marinette: I know you're very busy but one of our classmates weren't in the photo you took. Is there anyway we could do it again? Vincent: Well, I'm running late with everything that's been going on...and Mr Daocles. Marinette: I understand but...could we do it after you're finished here at the school? We could set up at the park next door! Vincent: Well... Marinette: We want the most awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer! PLEASE! Vincent: Well, when you put it that way...OK! Vincent: Alright, ready? Adrien: Good idea Marinette! Marinette: Thanks Adrien! Chloé: Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (They snap it and the photographer goes through the images.) Rose: The class photo curse is broken! Juleka: Thank you Marinette! es:Reflekta/Transcripción pl:Reflekta/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts